Today's business environment demands that secure and precise information be effectively distributed between business principals and management, peers, subordinates, supporting departments, suppliers, customers, clients, and any number of authorities, such as government regulatory bodies. Obstacles to the dissemination of such information may prevent accurate decision making and may bring, for example, unnecessary liability upon those distributing, what may be, erroneous information.
The availability of secure and precise information may be limited by technology, such as by the absence of a central or assessable repository, and by the inherent limitations of human oversight. For instance, a presentation created by one author may be approved for content as accurate, but distributed only to select colleagues via email, for example. Approval of content may be limited due to the availability of an approval body, for example. A similar presentation may be created by a colleague, but may not be approved for a variety of reasons and may contain certain erroneous portions. Use and dissemination of the erroneous presentation may further increase miscommunication and misinformation between colleagues, or may lead to erroneous information being released to the public, which may lead to the breakdown of a sales message or, worse yet, to the assumption of legal liability due to the nature of erroneous information allowed to be included in the presentation.
Thus, there is a need for an invention that provides a systematic solution to presentation creation and dissemination. The present invention addresses these issues by providing a systematic apparatus and method for distributing and creating presentations, and/or related published information.